Battleship Suffolk
]] The Battleship Suffolk is Her Majesty's chief display of military might, stationed in the area between New London and the Cumbria Field to protect both civilian and commercial traffic from piracy and terrorist attacks. Infocard *LOCATION: New London system 6D lower left *OWNER: Bretonia Armed Forces *CLASS: Dunkirk *CREW: CLASSIFIED *ARMAMENT: CLASSIFIED Ships For Sale *Crusader Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $354 *Oxygen - $6 *Toxic Waste - $100 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Ripper *Skyrail Turrets For Sale *Adv. Ripper Turret *Ripper Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine Base Rumors "The Suffolk's primary mission is to suppress and, if possible, eliminate Molly activity within the southwestern quadrant of the New London system. The Mollys are a very fanatical group that must be stopped." - Major John Grimwade, Bretonia Armed Forces "I heard that the real reason we've been put up here is because London got wind of some Molly bomb plot to drop a bunch of dirty MOX bombs in the upper atmosphere and poison the bulk of the planet. They're scared to death down there, those squirmy aristocrats." - Suffolk Bartender Andrew Canon "We do regular patrols into the Cumbria Field looking for Mollys. Just the other day we spotted a Corsair assault group. That gave us all the chills because they aren't supposed to be over this far. They must have sniffed out that Dublin Gold and decided they want some for themselves." - Captain Mary Russell, Bretonia Armed Forces "You know the real war going on? It's the Mollys and the Corsairs. Those Corsairs are moving in on Molly turf like they weren't even there. We may not have a Molly problem much longer with that going on. Of course, having a sky full of Corsairs ain't too grand either." - Major John Grimwade, Bretonia Armed Forces "We do a regular circuit around New London just to make sure the Mollys know we're watching them. We just caught a few of them the other day making a run on the Thames Outpost. They really hate BMM." - Captain Mary Russell, Bretonia Armed Forces "I don't really think the Mollys are as bad as we've all been told by the government. From what I hear, BMM is a pretty nasty place to work, especially that GS&M under Graves." - Suffolk Bartender Andrew Canon "Bowex has the exclusive contract to supply all military and police bases in Bretonia -- at highly inflated rates I might add. What's good for Bowex is good for Bretonia, I say." - Andrew Maloney, Bowex "I'm just making my usual battleship delivery run for the week: Side Arms, Food, Pharmaceuticals, Oxygen, H-Fuel, and Water. I'll head on to the Essex in Dublin next. That may be more interesting." - Andrew Maloney, Bowex "They're installing the new MOX fuel rods for the fusion reactor right now. We'll fill up on some nasty Toxic Waste and head back to LD-14 for reprocessing. And watch out for Mollys. They're probably watching us right now from the Cumbria Field, waiting for me to leave the safety of the ship." - Andrew Maloney, Bowex OTHERS ON BASE: Bounty Hunters Guild Hunter Jack Coltan, Tracker Kate Ridge REP HACKS AVAILABLE: Planetform, Bretonia Police, Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems Category:Battleship Category:House Militaries